


Forse un giorno...

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Come se la caveranno Sebastian, ma specialmente Charles, alle prese con un bambino? Leggete per scoprirlo.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	Forse un giorno...

Stava osservando, con un sorriso, il proprio ragazzo disteso a letto, accanto a lui vi era un bambino di un anno piuttosto sveglio. Lo solleva piano baciandolo piano sulla guancia uscendo dalla stanza lasciando dormire Charles. Un amico di Sebastian aveva chiesto loro di badare al piccolo per uno o due giorni mentre entrambi erano impegnati col proprio lavoro, aveva spiegato a Charles che non sarebbe stato affatto facile ma lui sembrava così sicuro e entusiasta che non aveva potuto non accettare. La stagione era ormai conclusa, al diavolo i risultati, e Charles aveva pensato che un paio di notti svegli non potevano essere così gravi. Si era ricreduto in una sola notte. "Cosa c'è piccolo? Alla fine sei riuscito a far addormentare Charles?" Lo vede ridere e battere le manine e non può fare a meno di ridere a sua volta. "E' ora della cena, vediamo un po' cosa c'è qui." Poggia il piccolo nel seggiolone, lasciato dai genitori insieme a tante altre piccole cose per facilitare loro il compito, e si dirige in cucina. Nota con sollievo che la pastina preparata dal fidanzato era ancora calda quindi non poteva essersi addormentato da molto. Avrebbe comunque dovuto parlargli, non poteva cedere al sonno lasciando il piccolo incustodito, poteva essere davvero pericoloso. Controlla la temperatura e quando fu giusta versò il tutto in un piattino avvicinandosi a lui sorridendogli. "Pronto per la pappa? Sono sicuro che zio Charles l'abbia preparata bene." O almeno lo sperava, ogni dubbio scompare quando vede il piccolo mangiare di gusto mentre si intratteneva giocando col proprio paio di chiavi. Avevano già sperimentato che non tenerlo occupato significava trovarsi pastina tra i capelli e non solo. Aveva quasi finito di dare la pastina al piccolo quando vede comparire un Charles tra lo spaventato e assonnato. "Tranquillo, era ancora sul letto quando l'ho preso."

"Seb, io..."

"Lo so, ti dispiace, ma vedi io ti avevo detto sarebbe stata dura, anche se sei stanco non puoi addormentarti lasciando il piccolo in una zona poco sicura, questa volta è andata bene, ma il bambino poteva cadere."

"Ma non è caduto..."

"Ma..." Non voleva davvero alzare la voce, ma Charles doveva capire la gravità della cosa "ma poteva accadere, non deve più succedere, mi posso fidare?"

Annuisce poggiandosi alla porta.

"Mi posso fidare Charles?" Odiava questi mutismi, lui era per le risposte decise.

"Si si si si si, puoi fidarti Sebastian" va in cucina per preparare la loro cena, non usavano quasi mai i loro nomi completi, personalmente, a differenza dell'altro, non usava il nome completo di lui nemmeno a lavoro, lo chiamava Seb, la sola ragione per cui lo pronunciava intero era se discutevano. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, non era così stupido da non rendersi conto della cosa, ma si era scusato, ok non poteva bastare ma più che assicurare che non sarebbe più successo non poteva fare. Vede Sebastian mettere il piccolo nel box in modo che stesse tranquillo a guardare i cartoni mentre loro cenavano quasi in silenzio eccetto che per poche domande di Seb.

"Allora io lavo i piatti e tu fai il bagno al piccolo?"

"Preferisco lavare i piatti" almeno con quelli sapeva come agire, quando gli era stato detto dal proprio ragazzo che sarebbe stata dura non aveva minimamente pensato che sarebbe stata COSì dura.

Finisce di mangiare guardandolo poi serio. "Perché hai accettato di tenere il piccolo se poi devo occuparmene solo io? Perché non hai detto semplicemente no? Non posso e non voglio essere il solo che se ne preoccupa Charles, la prossima volta non fare il carino se non pensi di poter rispettare la cosa."

Si alza di scatto sospirando "va bene va bene me ne occupo io, certo che oggi rompi parecchio però."

Si alza serio "no non rompo mio caro, semplicemente non te la do vinta e la cosa ti scoccia. Sai cosa? Ti conviene fargli il bagnetto subito che tra poco deve dormire." Prende i piatti andando poi al lavello per cominciare a sistemare.

Lo ascolta scuotendo la testa andando dal piccolo prendendolo in braccio sospirando appena, non credeva di essere mai stato così stanco in vita sua e, come se non bastasse, Sebastian aveva pensato bene di cominciare a rompere le palle. Lo porta di sopra chiudendo la porta del bagno riempiendo l'acqua assicurandosi fosse della giusta temperatura prima di spogliare il piccolo e sederlo in vasca. Tutto quello che successe dopo era semplicemente delirio. Il piccolo aveva cominciato a gridare e scalciare versando acqua ovunque, lo aveva subito sollevato credendo di aver sentito male la temperatura e che fosse, in realtà, troppo calda, nulla di più errato, quel bambino semplicemente odiava l'acqua. Sospira ancora mettendolo giù cercando di lavargli i capelli. "E dai bimbo, perché urli così? E' acqua non è mica acido." Quando finisce di fargli il bagno lo asciuga per bene mettendogli uno dei tanti pigiamini che i due avevano portato, erano davvero tanti e sperava non si sarebbe fermato così a lungo da poterli provare tutti. Solleva il piccolo tenendolo lontano da se, perché si, lui era zuppo da capo a piedi e non voleva bagnare nuovamente il piccolo. Lo mette in braccio a Sebastian che era seduto sul divano e lo guarda tra il confuso e il divertito. "Adesso lo metti a letto tu, io ho il bagno da pulire e me da asciugare." Va di sopra a passo spedito senza ascoltare ciò che poteva avere da dirgli.

Nota lo sguardo di Charles piuttosto furente e si volta ad accarezzare la guancia del piccolo. "Gli hai dato proprio del filo da torcere eh?" Ride alzandosi col piccolo in braccio andando di sopra dove avevano sistemato la culla. "Hai un faccino davvero stanco, devi aver fatto davvero molti capricci mh?" Lo bacia dolcemente sulla guancia prima di cullarlo con pazienza passeggiando per la stanza prima di vederlo addormentarsi, lo posiziona piano nella culla uscendo in silenzio lasciando la porta socchiusa. Arrivato in camera si assicura di fare lo stesso con la loro porta in modo da sentirlo in caso piangesse, nota Charles cercare una maglietta per la notte e si avvicina appena a lui. "Non metterla, non serve." Aveva davvero voglia di lui.

Era davvero arrabbiato con lui tanto da non voltarsi nemmeno quando lo sente entrare, era stanco e aveva commesso un errore e lui non aveva fatto altro che riprenderlo per tutto da li in poi. "Ho freddo e voglio metterla." Non voleva davvero parlare con lui questa notte e, sicuramente, non ci avrebbe fatto sesso.

Ridacchia avvicinandosi a lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla vedendolo schivarsi appena. "Facciamo i bambini Charles? Ci teniamo il muso?"

"Sono solo stanco" 'si va bene? Ti tego il muso perché sei stato insopportabile.'

Sorride divertito scuotendo la testa togliendogli la maglietta di mano rimettendola a posto. "Ok, forse sono stato un po' duro con te, adesso mi faccio perdonare vuoi?" Lo avvolge tra le braccia baciandolo dolcemente sul collo notando, dal riflesso nello specchio dinanzi al quale erano posizionati, che Charles doveva aver pianto. Sorride affondando la testa sul suo collo, era davvero tenero in certi suoi atteggiamenti. Era abbastanza più giovane di lui e non era raro vederlo arrabbiato per un colpo di gelosia o qualcosa che, personalmente, era poco rilevante. Ma non lo aveva mai criticato per questo, Charles era anche fin troppo maturo per la sua età.

Cerca di liberarsi dalla sua presa ma con scarso successo e si asciuga le lacrime, arrabbiato, notando che invece Sebastian sembrava divertito. "Felice di vederti allegro."

Ride affondando maggiormente la fronte sulla sua spalla, se utilizzava il sarcasmo allora era davvero offeso. "Si mi diverto."

Cerca di liberarsi ancora sentendo ora lacrime di rabbia scivolargli lungo le guance. "Invece io non sono allegro, anzi sono molto offeso."

Solleva il volto non nascondendo per nulla il proprio sorriso baciandolo più volte sulla guancia. "Ah si? Sei offeso? E perché?"

Sospira arrendendosi alla presa "oggi ti sei comportato davvero in maniera antipatica con me."

Lo fa voltare tra le proprie braccia, guardandolo negli occhi, sentendolo poggiare le mani sul suo torace ma senza fare pressione per allontanarsi. "Credi che io abbia sbagliato a farti notare che ti stavi comportando ingiustamente? Abbiamo preso un impegno insieme e dobbiamo rispettarlo."

"Si lo so, l'ho capito, ma davvero non volevo si facesse male ok? So che poteva comunque succedere e mi dispiace. Non volevo fargli il bagnetto perché ero ancora teso da prima e non perché mi stessi rimangiando l'impegno, io non lo faccio mai e tu lo sai."

"Ma a volte dobbiamo affrontare le cose indipendentemente da come ci sentiamo Charles."

"Si, lo so, dannazione lo so." Poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, si sentiva così frustrato. Sapeva che Seb aveva capito ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva come se non riuscisse a farsi, davvero, capire.

Gli massaggia la schiena baciandolo tra i capelli "ok, ok, sei solo stanco, va tutto bene Charles." Lo tira appena indietro guardandolo negli occhi prima di avvicinarsi a lui baciandolo passando delicatamente una mano tra i capelli scuri di lui poggiando poi la fronte alla sua. "Mi chiedevo se tu fossi troppo stanco per..." Infila le mani nei pantaloni di lui stringendogli i glutei tirandolo maggiormente contro di se lasciando che i corpi si toccassero con forza.

Gli cinge il collo con le braccia sentendo il volto improvvisamente più caldo, amava la sensazione delle mani di lui sul prorpio corpo. Erano calde, sapevano concedere dolci carezze quanto passionali, amava davvero Sebastian. Avvicina il volto al suo cominciando a baciarlo con trasporto mordendogli piano le labbra, guardandolo per una frazione di secondo, prima di indietreggiare spingendolo a sedere sul letto sedendosi in braccio a lui intensificando i baci di poco prima. "Seb, ti voglio, ti voglio dentro di me" lo bacia e insieme si stendono sul letto, rimane su di lui sovrastandolo sentendo le sue mani spingere giù i pantaloni, liberandolo dal restante dei vestiti, per poterlo accarezzare liberamente. Si solleva appena a guardarlo notando, con disappunto, che il tedesco era ancora completamente vestito. "Così non va bene" sbottona, abilmente, la camicia continuando a guardarlo negli occhi aprendola completamente per accarezzare la pelle di lui. Vi passa delicatamente le mani senza staccare i propri occhi dai suoi chinandosi poi a baciarlo lungo esso scendendo giù, quasi troppo rapidamente, sentendo il bisogno di perdersi, il prima possibile, tra le braccia dell'uomo. Slaccia la cintura quasi infastidito che qualcosa ancora lo ostacolasse, infila le mani oltre i boxer accarezzando il membro con decisione prima di sentire la mano di lui fermarlo.

"Aspetta aspetta" si solleva a sedere sicuro di aver sentito un rumore, era così, il piccolo stava piangendo. Si passa le mani sul volto un po' seccato del tempismo prima di far spostare Charles di lato. "Il bambino."

Lo ferma baciandolo con desiderio vedendo nei suoi occhi quasi una nota di rimprovero non potendo davvero lasciarlo piangere. Sorride, non era mica così scemo da farsi rovinare una fantastica scopata dalle lagne di un bambino. "Vado io amore." Si infila un accappatoio per poi dirigersi nella stanza del piccolo prendendolo in braccio. "Ehy, che cosa succede? Sai che mi hai rovinato la serata si?" Lo vede ridacchiare e appoggiarsi a lui. "Ti mancano mamma e papà? In questo momento i tuoi genitori mancano tanto anche a me sai?"

Aveva solo i jeans addosso e lo guardava divertito mentre cullava il bambino che gli si stringeva addosso, doveva ammettere che poco fa anche lui aveva quasi maledetto i suoi amici, ma vedere Charles alle prese con un bambino non aveva prezzo, anche se questo prezzo era un meraviglioso orgasmo mancato.

Mancavano due giorni al rientro dei genitori del piccolo, certo un po' gli sarebbe mancato ma era meglio poterlo vedere un paio di ore e restituire che averlo sempre in casa, o forse no? Bhe comunque sia avrebbero dovuto restituirlo quel bambino quindi pensarci era inutile. Aveva convinto Seb a portare il piccolo al parco, adesso stava spingendo il passeggino, velocemente, verso il laghetto delle papere ignorando Sebastian che gli gridava di non correre. Si ferma a distanza di sicurezza dall'acqua per poi affiancare il piccolo. "Belli vero? Gli diamo da mangiare? E' divertente vedrai."

"Oh i miei due bambini, che carini." Ride vedendo la faccia di sufficienza di Charles avvicinandosi dandogli un bacio a stampo. Solo ora si rende conto di una donna anziana che li guardava con orrore. Senza nemmeno conoscerli li aveva accusati di essere già malati tra loro ma addirittura corrompere un bambino era troppo. Si allontana da loro a passo svelto dicendo che avrebbe pregato per loro.

Scatta in piedi sentendosi ferito, non avevano fatto nulla di male "ma preghi per lei brutta vecchiaccia."

"CHARLES!" Lo guarda severo, non dovevano abbassarsi a rispondere alle cattiverie con altre cattiverie.

"Ma scusa lei..." Vede nei suoi occhi la disapprovazione per tale comportamento, sospira, sapeva di doverli ignorare. "Scusa Seb."

Lo bacia a stampo accarezzandogli la guancia guardandolo. "Non fa niente, ma non starci male per questo, non tutti sono pronti."

Scuote la testa "bhe si modernizzino allora, non è giusto, noi non li critichiamo per la loro stupidità."

Ridacchia divertito scuotendo la testa "hai ragione amore" si avvicina al piccolo con lui liberandolo dal passeggino tenendolo per mano mentre con Charles lanciava da mangiare agli animali. "Non farti attaccare Charles ok?" Ride

"E' stato un caso isolato, e sono sicuro mi inseguiva perché sono bello." Gli fa una linguaccia prendendo il piccolo per mano camminando in riva al laghetto indicandogli di tanto in tanto qualcosa.

Stringe i pugni vedendolo camminare col piccolo 'si Charles, sei bello, sei una persona magnifica, lo so.' Non era facile accettare che la gente ti giudicasse così facilmente, lo odiava. Odiava soprattutto vedere gli occhi di lui delusi ogni volta. Solleva il volto notando che Charles lo stava chiamando, si avvicina a loro portando il passeggino con le cose del piccolo per fare merenda. "Domani andrà via, sei felice?"

Continua a dare lo yogurt al bambino parlando senza alzare lo sguardo. "Si, certo, lui sarà a casa tra le braccia di mamma e papà e le tue braccia saranno nuovamente solo mie." Accenna un sorriso finendo di dargli da mangiare gettando poi il barattolino in un secchio della spazzatura li vicino. Certo che gli sarebbe mancato, un po' si era abituato a lui.

"Charles, amore, andiamo a casa dai." Mette il piccolo nel passeggino, avevano passato un bel pomeriggio ma adesso doveva dormire un po'. Si sente raggiungere e prendere a braccetto, lo bacia sulla testa incamminandosi con lui spingendo il passeggino con più calma di Charles.

Sorride vedendo i due abbracciare prima il piccolo e poi loro. Era bello vedere come ci fossero persone che non davano peso al fatto che fossero due uomini ma consideravano solo che si amassero. Salutare il piccolo era stata piuttosto dura poiché aveva pianto aggrappandosi alla propria maglietta, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe potuto andarli a trovare sempre e dopo un po' erano riusciti a metterlo in macchina. "Menomale che nessuno di noi due può avere figli eh?" 'Mi manca un po'.

Sorride 'lo so che ti manca Charles' "io dico un giorno lo vorrai uno tutto tuo in casa, aspetta ancora qualche anno, so che cambierai idea" rientra con lui chiudendo la porta dopo aver visto la macchina scomparire. "Ma per ora accontentiamoci di essere zii, ok?"

Sorride saltandogli tra le braccia baciandolo "fino a quando avrò te non sarà mai accontentarsi, ti amo."

Lo stringe sorpreso ricambiando il bacio accarezzandogli la guancia "la penso come te, sei la mia priorità, ti amo anche io amore."


End file.
